


Honest Moments

by tea_petty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shyness, Smut, Vanilla, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: Feliciano meets someone new in Venice and finds that sometimes, an afternoon is enough to know someone.
Relationships: North Italy (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Honest Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my blog; tea-pettiest

She had never been to Italy before – that much must’ve been abundantly clear.

She had long since discarded her map, having figured out by now that she wasn’t so adept at reading it anyway. The winding streets of Venice seemed to operate on their own sense of order, though she found she didn’t much mind getting turned around here. 

Sure, she’d been looking for the same café for about forty minutes now, but how many facets of this city had she gleaned to herself in the process? 

A coffee was a small price to pay for such remarkable, effortless exploration, though her stomach rumbled its beg to difference.

The buildings were lined up like cute, little matchboxes, brightly colored and bustling with a rustic provinciality that tended to seduce the tourists back into a simpler way of life. She felt like she might’ve been resigned to wander the labyrinthian streets forever, and she might’ve been happy to, though she was getting awfully hungry.

The narrow street ahead of her opened up; she could hear water slap stone - the canal! 

She at least found a landmark; really, _the_ landmark in Venice.

The good news was that the little apartment she’d rented was right off the canal, the bad news was, the canal stretched and curled across the diameter of the city like a cat’s tail. For all she knew, she was at the opposite end of the city from where she stayed. 

Never the less, she emerged from the mouth of the street and walked to the railing by the water’s edge. She looked down one way, and then down the next; beautiful and picturesque, she could even catch the faint shape of a gondola downriver. 

She turned around, sweeping her eyes across her surroundings; she’d just moved here for a new job, and had been there all of three days, so it was unlikely she’d be able to recognize anything other than the water.

She went to the little, stone bridge and walked to its apex, less because she thought it would be helpful, and more because she had the vague inclination to, and why not if she didn’t really know how to get somewhere she technically didn’t have to be anyway.

It was quiet here; peaceful. Venice, as the sun was going down, was Venice at its best, she believed, with people winding down for the day in a hue of sleepy golds; hand-me-downs of the sun that caramelized the city. She rested her arms on the railing and felt the buzzing warmth of the iron beneath her skin. Besides her hunger pangs, she felt okay.

She peered over the railing and into the water. Her reflection shivered and shimmered in front of her. It was a little hypnotizing – the motion of the water, and the way it conjured her up. 

It looked like she was one with the very lifeblood of the city. Like they’d imprinted on each other.

She watched a bit longer, a little lost in thought, which is probably why she hadn’t noticed the image of a man as it was conjured up beside hers. 

Recalling that it was, in fact, a reflection, she startled and looked beside her.

The man in the water had become real, and while agreeable at the surface of the canal, with his skin like sea glass and his eyes a murky green, in the flesh, she found him absolutely handsome, with his honeyed eyes and the warm tan to his skin – like that of some of the warm sienna and ochre tones of some of the buildings.

He smiled a broad, lopsided grin, a lock of his brown hair endearingly falling across his face. Despite the boyishness of his visage, his posture held the confidence of a young man, body only slouched enough to convey his ease – though not enough to downplay the handsome slope of his shoulders.

“ _Ciao bella_ ,” he winked.

She had been warned about this little phrase, and how generously the men here doled it out to pretty girls. 

Still though, she couldn’t help but feel a little swell of pride in her – the reconciliation of logic that had to be made as he said it to her.

She was supposed to look away, she thought, and then walk away. 

The order didn’t really matter.

Instead, she looked at him. 

“Hello.”

His face seemed to light up.

“Oh! Are you a tourist?”

His English was good, the words ringing with his accent in a way that made her think that maybe English was only worth a damn if it came from an Italian’s mouth.

“No, I just moved here for a job. I’m trying to get to know the city though,” she gestured at their surroundings. “Evidently, we’re still strangers.”

He laughed, his eyes crinkling in the corners. His mirth was infectious; she relinquished a small smile of her own.

“She is lovely once you get to know her – as I’m sure you are as well.”

Her face warmed. Good line or not, she wasn’t a trout, and therefore wasn’t looking to be hooked by any sort of line at all.

“You don’t find me lovely already, in the two minutes we’ve been talking?” She crossed her arms and tried to repress a cheeky grin herself.

“ _Ah_ -“ the man’s face reddened at this. “I didn’t mean it like that at all! Of course, you are, I only meant that we’re strangers still and-“

He caught the way she watched him, eyes catty and mouth pinched like she’d heard a good joke and was keeping it locked inside of her.

“Hey!” He wagged a finger at her, “You’re joking! Funny girl – so I am right then! You are lovelier as I know you more.” He sidled up to her, and she’d bet that he’d be sticking around. “Tell me, does such a charming girl have a name?”

“Not one she gives out to strangers.”

“But _bella_ , I’ll give you my name and you give me yours, and boom!" He snapped his fingers. "Then we’re not strangers anymore!” 

He waited as she stubbornly held on to her name. If she gave him an inch, who knew how much he’d run off with.

He offered her his hand.

“I’m Feliciano, but you can call me Feli.”

She studied his hand for a moment, eyes flitting between the allure of his palm and the hopefulness of his face.

In the end, she placed her hand in his and gave him her name. 

She’d expected him to shake her hand, instead, he brought her knuckles to his lips and pressed a chaste kiss to them.

“I’m most pleased to meet you. Now, how about you go to dinner with me?”

She was taken aback. Though he’d seemed awfully persistent for someone she’d initially thought was just catcalling her, she hadn’t expected any sort of formal invitation.

“I…no.”

Feli looked genuinely surprised at her rejection.

“Huh? Are you not hungry yet?”

That’s right, he’d just handed her the perfect excuse!

“Exactly,” she lied. “I’m not hungry.”

No less perceptive than Pinocchio’s nose, her stomach rumbled loudly and defiantly, catching her in her lie.

Feli grinned.

“I see. Well, I was on my way to meet friends for dinner and would love if you came with.” 

Dinner _did_ sound great.

“After dinner, I’ll take you wherever you want to go – you’re lost right? I know this city like it’s the back of my hand!”

It wouldn’t have been so far-fetched to say it _was_ sort of like the back of his hand, but she certainly didn’t need to know that.

Dinner and a guide…she didn’t want to be roaming around Venice until the wee hours of the morning in search of her place.

“There’ll be wine and dessert…”

“I don’t know, I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

At this, Feli scoffed.

“Intrude? A pretty lady could never!”

His flattery was so over the top she wanted to roll her eyes, but to do so might’ve been to permanently shun how refreshing and _good_ it felt.

Meanwhile, he’d never let go of her hand. Feli took a step in the direction he’d been passing when he’d seen her and gave her arm a gentle tug.

“If you’re certain I wouldn’t be imposing, I supposed I could-“

At this point, she had no idea how to say ‘no’. Her reservations about running off with a strange man all but melted away as Feli threaded his fingers through hers and lead her along the canal.

It had been about a twenty-minute walk to the little bistro and here, things started to look a little more familiar, even now that the day was fading, and shadows morphed the little street by where she stayed.

As they approached, hand in hand, a group of men stood outside the bistro. One, who looked strikingly like Feli, save for the scowl on his face, noticed them first and alerted the rest.

“There’s my idiot brother, making us wait because he had some skirt to chase.”

She flushed, knowing she was the ‘skirt’ he was referring to.

Feli didn’t seem bothered by it, nor did anyone else in the group. 

By the time they’d drawn near, everyone, including the grouchier-looking Feli, was smiling at her, seemingly friendly enough.

Feli slipped his arm around her waist, and though it was forward, she was grateful for his reassuring touch. She let herself be cradled by the brevity of his insistent happiness.

“Thanks for waiting for me! I made a new friend on the way, and thought it’d be fun to bring her to dinner as well.”

She felt him give her a little squeeze, and it sent blood collecting generously at her cheeks.

She laughed and shot him a little look.

“That’s a cute way of saying that he found me as I was lost and wandering the streets.”

At the sound of her voice, their eyebrows all shot up, similarly surprised as Feli had been, upon hearing her non-Italian.

“A tourist!”

Not-Feli scoffed.

“Typical – my brother always did have a thing for the cute foreigners.” He shot her a smile of his own, and she couldn’t deny the weakness that had suddenly overtaken her knees. “But for you, I think I can understand for once what must’ve been running through his mind.”

She blushed, not used to the charm of several handsome men at once.

“She’s not a tourist!” Feli piped up. “She just moved here, so I’m going to show her around.”

“That’s sweet, Feli,” one of the men said, dimples appearing at his cheeks as he grinned.

Another man, a handsome blonde angled his head towards the door and surprised her with a French accent.

“Well, she’s not going to be able to ‘see around’ if we don’t get some food in her.”

“Ah yes! That’s right.”

Feli ushered her towards the door, lingering long enough to hold it open for her as everyone filed in. 

As it appeared, the Frenchman seemed to have an in with the host, and so despite how packed it was, they were seated almost immediately.

She realized that she had fallen in step just behind the man who looked like Feli. He leaned in to mutter something to the man with the dimples, and through the drone of conversation in the background, she could just make out the shape of his voice against his friend’s ear.

“Knowing Feli, he’ll show her his bed before he shows her anywhere else.”

Her stomach flipped inside of her, and suddenly Feli’s arm around her felt almost too tight. Had she missed some cultural or social cue? Did this mean she was agreeing to other such intimacies with him? 

The thought startled her. Had she been too believing of his charm? She felt a fool, exacerbated by how he’d pulled her chair out for her at the table, before sliding into the seat next to her.

They went around the table, getting her acquainted with the other men in a circle, starting with her and wrapping around the table to end at Feli, who was at her right.

In that order, sat Lovino, Antonio, and Francis, who then led back to Feli.

She took their recommendations and as they’d expertly planned, dinner and the wine had both been fantastic. Feli was great at keeping her looped into the conversation, despite her not knowing anyone else, and while she was grateful for the kindness, when his hand found hers under the table, she shifted, slipping her hand out of his, fretting about such other unknown contracts she was signing as he charmed her with those eyes and the timbre of his voice. 

She could feel his startled hurt as he acquiesced and gradually began to keep his hands more to himself, which did not go unnoticed by Lovino.

“What’s up with you, man? You usually can’t keep your hands off your date.”

She noticed his face sear red and the hand that would’ve been in hers, reach behind to rub at the back of his neck.

“Ah, well, I just want to respect her space, you know? Moving is stressful and stuff and she just got here.”

She hadn’t expected this. Feli skirted her gaze and took another sip of his wine, the red in his glass only making the red at his cheeks pop all the more.

Lovino meanwhile, snorted.

“I’ve never seen you ‘respect a space’ in my entire life. Not mine, not that potato-sucking, bastard friend of yours, and especially not a cute girl’s.”

She choked a little bit on ‘potato-sucking’ and noticed that Feli’s hand raised up pat her on the back before hesitating a few inches away, and dropping back down to his side. A pang went through her chest.

Toni chuckled, seeming more used to Lovino’s antics.

“Your little brother is growing up it seems,” he offered. “You should be proud.”

Lovino rolled his eyes.

“’Growing up’ my ass.”

-

After dinner, everyone bid goodnight.

Francis, Toni, and Lovino split off to head to some bar, and Feli offered to walk her home. Though she recognized quite well where she was now, she accepted Feli’s offer, not ready to say goodbye to him, despite how things had seemed to flounder between them.

Things were quiet, and this time, he didn’t reach for her hand. 

Despite her earlier worries, this made her a bit sad. She found herself deliberating over brushing up against him, reaching for his hand, bumping her shoulder against his – something that could bring back the sensation of their late afternoon together.

When they got to her building, they slowed. There was a lone light outside, and he stepped into its halo, drawing closer to her than he had since the restaurant.

Things were quiet. She found herself holding her breath. If he walked away right now, she would go after him, she thought. She wasn’t sure how much of what Lovino had said was true, or if she was just another conquest come home for him to claim, but she knew that if she’d let him go then, that she’d spend the rest of her time in Italy mourning the loss of this handsome stranger.

He seemed to linger and she looked up at him, meeting his eyes. 

They seemed less cheerful than earlier, the molten honey condensed to amber. He had never looked so serious.

“Listen, _bella_ , I…” He rubbed his neck like before – a nervous tic of his? “I don’t know if I did something to make you uncomfortable, and if I did, then I’m truly sorry.” His brow furrowed resolutely. “But…I really like you, so I want to try and make it right if I can.”

She looked down, watching her feet as she took a step closer to him.

“You didn’t do anything.”

Her face warmed. It felt so silly when she said it aloud.

“Then what-“

“I heard what Lovino said…about you always having cute tourists on your arm or whatever. I didn’t really know what you expected of me.”

This was a half-truth. 

The whole of it was that she had heard what Lovino had said, had figured out what Feli might want, and though she'd been ready to give it, she had not been ready to give it only for him to go find it again from someone else the next night.

Feli was watching her, his face troubled. He looked like he was deciding rather hard about something.

“It’s true,” he finally said. “I do like pretty ladies. But-“ he swallowed. “I like you a lot. I really, _really_ like you.”

She giggled; what had felt out of sorts, felt in again with the return of Feli’s levity.

His fingers found hers and they both smiled, first to themselves, and then with a tentative glimpse to the other, as if to make sure they were smiling too. It was now that she noticed he had dimples too.

The warmth of his hand around hers was a ticklish heat that matched the one fluttering inside of her. Her heart thudded in her chest. She was a little worried he wouldn’t make the next move – oh, how she wanted there to be a next move.

Their interlocked hands swung between them for a few moments. It was the look of lovers going somewhere, but she was already home. 

When their hands stilled, their eyes met again, and suddenly the smiles were sort of evaporating, the way rain and dew did when the sun came out.

He gave her arm a gentle tug, lax enough that she could withstand it if she wanted to, but firm enough that she knew he was asking for her. 

She let Feli pull her to his chest. Her eyes fluttered shut, their hands trapped between their bodies. 

Her other hand met the front of his dress shirt, the first few buttons left undone. She could feel the warmth of him through the fabric, simmering beneath like her own heat.

His other hand wrapped around her waist, bringing her even closer as

her breath caught in her throat.

When she cracked her eyes open now, she saw that his head was bowing towards hers.

He paused with the tip of his nose skimming against hers, his forehead pressed to her.

Feli was looking at her through sinfully long lashes.

“Can I kiss you?” he whispered. “Oh _please_ , can’t I kiss you?”

She wanted to answer with an equally tender ‘yes’, but she couldn’t trust her voice. She was shaking slightly in his arms, her nerves running rampant in her.

She turned her face up, just barely and his lips brushed against hers.

Immediately, she could feel a blush ignite at her face. Feli leaned into the kiss, his mouth soft. She felt a sweetness spread inside of her, some of it feeding the heat that swathed just beneath the surface of her skin, and some of it dropping to where a healthy wetness was gathering between her legs. 

She relished the gentle cage of his arms around her, she only wished he’d holder her tighter.

Her hand at his chest skimmed upward, looking for a firmer hold at his shoulder and around his neck. At this, their handhold broke, and then Feli was gathering her against him with both of his hands, one at the bend of her back and the other cradling tenderly at her jaw.

She pressed closer against him, her chest and hips crushed gently to his. She yearned for more of the firmness of him against her. She ached for the weight of their clothes to be dropped and to close the frustrating gaps of space that riddled their embrace.

Her lips parted – an invitation for him to slip his tongue in. 

To her surprise, Feli _did_ , tasting her, and in return, still tasting of the wine they’d had at dinner.

She moaned, a breathy little sound that he took in his mouth, and then Feli remembered himself.

He broke the kiss, and it was like trying to unstick two magnets. 

Their lips were probably the only part of them he’d managed to separate – she still sat snuggly in his arms, her hips still plastered his.

“I should…” he paused to catch his breath, the rise and fall of his chest, steep. “I don’t want to overstay my welcome.” He offered a little smile. “And something tells me it only gets harder to leave you once we’ve…gone farther than we have.”

Neither of them moved. She didn’t want to be the first to pull away, and despite what he’d said, Feli seemed to be no closer to peeling himself from her.

She could feel his heartbeat against her chest; she wanted desperately to feel it race.

After a few moments, she stepped back towards her door, separating their bodies but reaching for his hand. It was her turn now, to pull him with her, as she walked backward to her door until she felt the worn wood at her back. With her free hand, she reached behind her to turn the knob, and her foot kicked back to open it.

“Won’t you come in for a nightcap at least?”

They climbed the stairs with a restless sort of excitement, bounding upwards with a renewed energy. Midway up, they started laughing, breathless, giddy, half-drunk laughs that ricocheted around the steep, winding stairs like bullets.

Up at her apartment, both of them had become hyperaware of their privacy the moment the door clicked shut. Her skin seemed to sing at a shivery, sensitive pitch that only her pounding arousal could discern. 

She wanted nothing more than to wrap herself up in Feli’s arms again. 

She wasn’t brave enough to initiate that yet though, so instead, she went to her cabinets, pulled out two wine glasses, and a bottle of Riesling. 

“Thank you,” Feli accepted his gratefully, and she caught herself staring as she watched the way his lips pressed to the glass.

His throat bobbed as he swallowed and the tight, little motion sent heat searing down the length of her. Her fingers tightened around the stem of her own glass.

When Feli’s warm eyes found her from over the counter that split her little kitchen from her sitting room, she hurriedly went to take a sip of her own, her cheeks burning at having been caught staring.

She was tilting the glass before her lips found the edge though, and a moment later, something cold had splashed through the thin material of her dress, wetting the area just above where her heart raced.

The heat at her face worsened – though this time from shame.

“Ah,” she reached for a clean dishrag she’d left out earlier as Feli also made a sound of surprise.

He set his glass down and went to her, dabbing skillfully at the wet spot at her dress. At this proximity, the strong scent of wine swirled, both from their breath and her little accident.

She’d thought the wine would’ve soothed her nerves, but instead, it had only made her feel smaller.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, watching his fingers instead of his eyes.

A light chuckle came from Feli and she could hear the smile in his voice.

“Why are you sorry? Accidents happen to everyone.”

He tugged at the collar of her dress to be able to rub more firmly at the fabric, but all she felt was the sensation of his fingers peeling the wet garment away from her skin.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get to taste the wine then,” she said a little dryly and Feli laughed again.

When his fingers stilled, she looked up, curious as to what had made him pause. He looked strangely pensive.

“That is a _shame_ ,” he said in a careful voice. “Then, you’d like to taste it? The wine?”

His gaze was heavy and hot on her, like summer rain. She felt her breathing pick up. When her chest rose, she could feel the whisper of his fingers at her sternum. She couldn’t confirm it, but she thought that maybe he wasn’t talking about the wine anymore.

“I would.”

There was that heart attack of a moment where the anticipation was so strong, it lodged in both their throats and all they could do was watch each other, mute.

When she drew in breath it seemed to hang in her chest like a filled balloon. 

She found no relief until Feli tilted his head forward in that strange, lips-first motion, and his mouth grazed hers.

She sighed rapturously, her hands immediately reaching up to catch in his hair. At the feeling of his body pressed to hers, she felt a fever rush over her. There could be nothing better, nothing more cathartic or completing, than the feeling of this man against her.

He could feel the heave of her chest against his own as she forwent breathing in favor of glorious, wonderful kissing. When the need for air became too much and her lips parted, Feli slipped his tongue into her mouth again, reveling in the moan that buzzed from her to him. He tasted sharp and sweet, though Riesling was now probably ruined for her, without the added dose of Feli.

“Do you like it then?” he murmured with a smile. “The wine?”

At the second breaking of the kiss, Feli moved to her jaw, wanting to hear her answer. Her head fell back, and she tugged lightly on his hair, guiding him down to her neck, where his soft, sweet kisses made her feel like she was turning to dust in his hands.

“I –“ she gasped as he sucked gently on the sensitive skin of her throat. “I like the man who _drank_ the wine – he tastes quite good.”

Feli’s laugh sounded from some vague point around her.

“And you; I wonder how you taste.”

The innuendo of what he was saying made her aware of the wetness pooling between her legs, though her panties were already damp.

A coolness washed over her in the wake of soft, twitching movements where she couldn’t quite see.

She lifted her head, just enough to watch as Feli gently undid the first few buttons of her dress. The heart swirling inside of her expanded, and she thought it had gotten a little bit more difficult to breathe. 

She blushed when he exposed the top of her bra. His eyes flicked up to watch her, and he noticed the change in her demeanor; whereas before she’d laid in this arms like she was giving herself to him, here her knees pressed together and her arms were wrapped loosely across her ribcage – a half-hug for herself. 

Her cleavage more easily peeked out from her clothing from this, but she didn’t seem to be focused on that. She looked away, and Feli slowed down. 

He went back to her lips where he pressed a soft kiss.

When he pulled back, he studied her reaction and the way her arms clung to him.

Then he moved down, pressing a kiss to her jaw, by the hollow of her ear, down at her neck…

Here is where he could feel her chest fall steeply when she took in air. He hovered at about her collarbone, skimming his nose across the sinewy ridge first, as if to test it, before brushing his lips against it.

She let out a little hum; it felt nice, though the pinch of her fingers at his shoulders told him she was still nervous.

For the next part, Feli went extra slow. His face sort of nestled into where the fabric of her dress parted and his lips caressed across the tops of the soft swells of her breasts. 

Her chest seemed to leap with shallow little breaths at this contact, and he could feel how her body tightened in his arms. Feli felt a stirring at his groin, which he ignored in favor of the lady at his mouth.

Here, his warm breath clouded, curling in the gap that formed between her and her bra when she exhaled. 

It made her think of how close his mouth was to her nipples, hard and sensitive from his ministrations so far, and she ached with a need to be touched.

His tongue darted out, tracing along the border of one of her bra cups, tasting the salt of her skin as it mingled with the light, sweetness of the wine from earlier.

He peeked up at her through his lashes.

“Yes, it’s as I thought – delicious.”

She reached one hand up to clamp across her eyes – saving her from the heat of his gaze, but not hiding the fever of her red cheeks.

She felt his lips press another kiss to the swell of her breast and her chest heaved with the need for him to delve beneath the fabric of her clothes.

“Shall we move this to…the bedroom?”

She could sense how Feli hesitated on the word, probably out of nervousness that came from the night’s earlier cold front.

“Yes,” she breathed, and let Feli stand her upright before leading him to the bedroom.

She pulled him along the way, the press of her body against his guiding their stumbled journey, careful to not lose the heat they’d accumulated so far.

Her apartment was relatively small, so all it took was a quick turn down her little hallway, and a dip into the first door on the right – an easy path to traverse, even when wrapped in each other’s arms with their lips melded together.

She kicked the door open and was surprised as Feli’s hand reached out to catch the light switch.

Warm light flooded the room, illuminating the gentle pink at her cheeks.

“Lights on?”

“Mm,” They stilled halfway to the bed and Feli’s hands brushed up her sides, coming all the way up to cradle her jaw. “I want to be able to see you for our first time.” 

His hands moved forward, trailing a fiery heat down over her shoulder and down to her chest. His knuckles grazed ticklishly where his lips had been, drawing attention to the uselessness of her dress, unbuttoned from the waist up and just barely sheathing her form.

“Speaking of which, is it…your first time?”

Her face erupted into a more vicious shade of red.

“It’s not!” 

She answered perhaps a bit too hasty; it really wasn’t her first time, but she wasn’t used to sleeping with people she met the same day either. 

Feli seemed to sense some of her apprehension despite this and he pressed a reassuring kiss at her nose.

“Do you want to stop?”

“Absolutely not.”

He chuckled and moved down to her lips once more.

“I’ll make you feel really good, I promise.”

At this, his hands came alive against her again, and her arms slipped around his shoulders, resigning her to him. 

Feli’s first order of business was to finish with her dress, which only required him to push the garment from her shoulders, leaving it to pool at her feet, where she could step out of it.

His eyes skimmed down her body, tracing her newly revealed curves. 

Her hold on him tightened as she fought the urge to cover herself. Her bra was thin, the cups barely concealing the hardness of her nipples. Her thighs squeezed together in an attempt to bury the wetness that had soaked through the crotch of her panties.

Feli’s hands trailed up her sides again and she sighed, hyperaware of how her breasts looked as she breathed. Every shift and twitch of her body felt visible now – she’d forgotten how perceptible movement was.

A small, admiring smile was at Feli’s lips and his hands veered off from their familiar path at her sides to move behind her back. Her heart seized in her when she felt his touch linger at the clasp of her bra.

“You’re a bit overdressed now, don’t you think?”

The words had flown from her mouth without her thinking.

Feli paused.

“You’re right.”

He retreated from her underwear, allowing her to slink her hands to the front of his shirt and start on the buttons. Her nerves still hadn’t settled, as shown by the vicious way her hands shook as she struggled to slip the buttons through their slots.

Feli gently took her hands in his own and brought them up to his lips.

“Let me help you, _bella_.” 

One by one the buttons of his shirt were undone, the fabric parting to reveal more of his skin, light brown hair trailing down his stomach, dipping below the waistband of his trousers. As he shrugged the shirt off, she blushed, splaying her hands against his soft skin and the gentle give of his torso. A thin gold chain hung around his neck, holding a little cross at his breast.

She gave a bashful, little smile.

“You’re very handsome.”

Feli's cheeks warmed and he smiled back.

“ _Grazie_.”

His arms slipped around her waist, pulling her against him. At the feeling of his heat pressed to her, she sighed, bowing her head so that her forehead rested at his shoulder. 

Their chests were only separated by a small slip of fabric.

She watched how their chests fit against each other as they breathed. 

Meanwhile, his hands slunk up her back, moving at a luxurious pace. She arched into his touch like a cat.

At her bra clasp once more, she found she had no more excuse to stop him – nor did she really want to. Her heart was pounding, the swoop of anticipation flipping her stomach like a fish out of water. Her eyes were still watching their chests. 

The pressure of her bra released and the straps dropped over her shoulders, sliding to the crease of her elbows; they separated – but only enough to let the garment fall to the floor.

She pinched her eyes shut as his hands came up to cup her breasts, thumbs stroking over the tops and across the hardened peaks.

“A perfect fit.”

She blushed, the rasp of his palms against her wiping her mind of every passing thought. 

“You’re so soft,” he gave her a gentle squeeze.

His fingers trailed down and at the absence of his fondling touch, she found herself pushing against him, begging for more of his attention, uninhibited by without the clumsiness of words. 

Feli understood this right away and chuckled lightly. His hands found her soft waist and out of habit, she cringed away from his touch.

She wasn’t crazy about being held here; she was ticklish and disliked exactly how much of her there was.

Feli seemed more caught up in the first part though, and after stroking his fingers delicately across her belly once, he resisted the urge to do so again, not wanting to press the endearing way she squirmed from his ministrations, and the trembling, electric sensation that shot through her.

“You’re super cute.”

She made a face.

“If you keep complimenting me like that, I’m going to get insufferable.”

They both laughed a bit at this until his hands slunk lower down her body, dipping beneath the waistband of her panties, where her laugh evaporated from her lips.

“Mm, I can’t help it, I love your body.”

Her hands were at the tops of his arms now and she looked at him wide-eyed, curious as to where exactly his fingers planned on going.

His eyes met hers, impish and bright. His long fingers found the curls between her legs, and she felt a gentle tug as he combed through them.

He made a noise at the back of his throat – surprised, perhaps.

“What is it?”

She was acutely aware of the hair she had there. 

She disliked waxing and none of her partners had ever mentioned it before. 

“I haven’t seen many women who keep things, ah…natural down there.”

Her earlier nervousness flared up again and she balked. He could feel her tense against him, could feel the way she seemed to deliberate in pulling away. Feli, determined to squash this budding insecurity immediately, pressed a soft kiss to her mouth.

“I like you as you are - I think it's cute, hm?”

His fingers delved below, rubbing against her wet folds and she moaned loudly. She could hear how wet she was and feel the way her slick caught at his fingers and webbed between her sex and his touch. 

She was embarrassed at how loud she’d been and she drew her wrist against her mouth to try and muffle any more unforeseen sounds.

Feli was preoccupied with the wetness. 

His fingers pulled back from her slick cunt and she could feel the fidgeted motion of him rubbing his fingers together.

“You’re so wet,” he murmured, which only fed the fire at her cheeks. 

His hands disappeared from her panties only to curl his fingers around the sides and tug them down. She clung to him, finding comfort in the warm firmness of him in the wake of her bareness.

He pushed back against her, keeping their bodies together as he walked her back to the bed. Feli guided her down onto the mattress and waited for her to scoot back before climbing up on top of her.

He caught the sharp tang of her arousal as he moved between her legs and she spread wider to accommodate his hips. Just below her entrance, she could feel the press of the bulge in his briefs against her. She shifted, trying to subtly grind herself against him.

“Am I leaving you wanting? I can smell how much you must want me, you know.”

She had met him today and it seemed like he had already caught the most intimate secrets of her body. She felt like she was watching her own autopsy.

Her breath caught in her throat and the heat at her cheeks felt like it was expanding to her throat and chest, choking her out like a pervasive weed in a quaint garden.

She buried her face in her hands, needing a break from his scrutiny.

A few moments later she felt a gentle tugging at her wrists. 

When Feli spoke, his voice sounded nearer than she remembered him being.

“Don’t be embarrassed; I want you too, so badly I’m _aching_.”

It could’ve been her imagination but she thought she felt his cock twitch against her. She felt herself clench emptily.

“Can we…can you put it in?”

Feli smiled.

“Whatever you’d like, _bella_.”

She watched, unsure of what to do next, as Feli backtracked from between her legs and off the bed. She peered down the length of her body and through the valley between her thighs to get a glimpse of him peeling his briefs from his form, leaving them forgotten at the floor.

She had expected him to resume his previous position, but instead, he went to perch at the edge of the bed.

“Come here,” he said in a voice that was like syrup. “Come ride me.”

Her face warmed at the shamelessness of his words, but her sex was pounding for him and the thought of going another moment without him inside her, was agitating.

She crawled over to him on her hands and knees, self-conscious at how she felt her body shift with the movements. Feeling Feli’s eyes on her, she ducked her head, watching to keep her own movements graceful as she slipped her thigh across his lap, and shifted to straddle him. 

At this proximity, the feeling of being studied intensified.

“I didn’t use my fingers to…prepare you, so we should take it slow, okay?”

She nodded, a little nervous now. With one hand on his length and the other at her hip, Feli maneuvered them, slowly easing her down onto his cock. At the feeling of his tip pressing to her entrance, she sighed, already resplendent at the contact.

As she took a few more inches of him, things got a little tight. 

Wet as she was, there was still a faint burn as he stretched her. 

“Are you okay?” He asked softly.

“Mhm. Hang on.”

Her brow had cinched into a tight furrow, though the pain wasn’t unmanageable. Feli’s hold on her was light, letting her determine the pace with which she took him. 

She was relieved when she felt him beneath her, having finally fit all of him inside her.

They sat like that for a few moments as she adjusted to his girth. 

She felt so full; as she sat there and the burn ebbed, she squeezed around him experimentally and felt the sweet, preface of delirious friction. Feli let out a little grunt, her tight, silken heat making it almost painful for him not to thrust.

She leaned forward to place her hands on his shoulders, their eyes meeting. The shift in posture sent another brief shot of pleasure through her, teasing at what they could have if they just reached out and grabbed it.

She could tell he was waiting for her to call the shots, waiting for what she needed, _wanting_ to be what she needed. She shifted her hips to see if she could shatter the calm on his face.

Feli gasped.

She raised herself up, dragging him out to his tip, before spearing herself back down on his length, in a slow, deliberate pace.

“ _Oh_.”

Both of Feliciano’s hands were at her hips now, and she felt his grip pinch into her. 

The glide of him against her inner walls was glorious, the pleasure singing through her.

Sweet as it was though, it still left her a little wanting, like she was just a hair’s breadth behind from maximizing the sensation of him inside of her. 

It drove her like an itch. She started to move herself a little faster, pumping herself on top of him like a piston.

At this, a tightness took hold, balled at the pit of her stomach. 

The friction of their movements started feeling palpable, and suddenly, despite how her breathing roughened, she felt full of restless energy. She could hear their coupling, the wet sound of his cock plowing into her.

She was no longer dragging along the entire length of him, the depth of the motion not as stimulating as the harried pace she was falling into now. 

His hands went up to cup her breasts, fondling gently and feeling the way they shifted in his grasp. When he pinched lightly at her nipples, sending flecks of pleasure up her spine, she squeezed around him and they both moaned.

She was bouncing on his lap now, not being able to separate their bodies, melded together by a heated sweat and the fever of their arousals. Feli held her tightly to him as she rocked her hips against him and he leaned in to press his lips to her neck. 

She dropped her head back, baring more of her throat to him as he peppered a series of open-mouthed kisses.

“ _Ah_!” she whined and mashed her hips against his in sloppy desperation. 

She clenched around him, and Feli saw stars.

Her pace grew haphazard, a clumsy crash of her body against his in an attempt at reprieve.

“Are you close?” he murmured. 

She couldn’t find the words to answer properly, so what came from her was a high-pitched whine instead. She clenched around him again, and then once more, and as Feli’s own cock twitched in response, he got his answer.

Moving from her neck to her face, he trailed kisses along her jaw.

“Come for me; just let go.”

He kissed softly at her cheeks, nuzzling gently as she melted in his hands, unable to resist the iron of him inside of her or the tenderness of him around her.

She rutted against him a few more times before her grip on him tightened and she surged forward, burying her face in the crook of his neck as her cunt clenched around him.

Feli took control of their pace now, thrusting up into her as he held her in his arms, working her through her release. He breathed hard like he was running laps, but his touches never faltered in their softness at her skin, caressing, and stroking.

“So beautiful, so beautiful,” he chanted between thrusts.

His cock gave a twitch again and knew he was right at the precipice of his own release.

He thrust a bit harder into her, and she seemed to pick up on the state of his climax from this abrupt roughness. She lifted her head, still feeling wet and sensitive from her orgasm as she brought her lips to his in a clumsy kiss. 

At this, her tongue slipped into his mouth and with a choked sound, he spilled inside of her, not having expected the touch. She moaned at the feeling of his warm spend in her, a heady mixture of his spill and her slick dribbling out from between her thighs. She ground against him as he softened inside of her, shuddering into his warmth.

They took a few moments to catch their breath, and then the stagnating dampness between them started to get a bit uncomfortable. They moved beneath the covers; she twitched as he dragged against her one more time, his cock slipping out.

Feli made up for the absence of his length by bringing her into his arms again, nose to nose, forehead to forehead, in a sleepy embrace.

Neither of them spoke much at first; just curled up against each other, her fingers tracing senseless patterns over where his heart was as he held her.

“What are you thinking of?” he finally asked.

She deliberated on that for a few moments. 

She was thinking of the obvious, of course; what comes next, was there a next for them, and a whole other cache of frustrating questions he probably didn’t have an answer to at the moment.

There were other things she was thinking of too, things like whether or not the day knew the night, or if an ocean was far enough of a distance to put between her and her troubles.

She decided to tell him something else instead.

“I’m thinking about how in movies, people run off to another country and meet the love of their life, and here I am, sleeping with a man I just met today.”

She could feel Feli’s eyes on hers, uncharacteristically murky. 

She was too sleepy to think much of it though.

“That’s okay," he said quietly. "I can still be the love of your life.”

“Even if it’s just for one night?”

Beneath the blankets, his hand found hers, and she could feel him threading his fingers through hers in five knotted promises.

“Of course. I don’t think how long something lasts is relevant to the truth of it.”

She didn’t have an argument against that.

“Mm.”

Sometimes, seconds are the most honest as there's no room to twist or mangle them into anything they aren't.

She let Feli draw her closer with their sworn hold, where she nodded off in the safety of his chest to the lull of his breath.


End file.
